Sonic Colors
|Producent = * Sonic Team, Sega (wersja Wii) * Dimps (wersja DS) |Wydawca = Sega |Silnik = PhysX (wersja Wii) |Data = * Australia - 11 listopada 2010 * Europa - 12 listopada 2010 * Ameryka - 16 listopada 2010 * Japonia - 18 listopada 2010 |Gatunek = Platformówka 2D/3D |Platformy = * Wii * Nintendo DS |Języki = * Angielski * Japoński |Nazwa = |Kontrolery = * Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Nintendo GameCube, klasyczny kontroler * Stylus |Tryby = * Jednoosobowy * Dwuosobowy}} , w Europie i Australii 'Sonic Colours' – gra platformowa z serii [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|''Sonic the Hedgehog]], wyprodukowana przez Sonic Team, a wydana na Wii oraz Nintendo DS w listopadzie 2010 roku. Po raz pierwszy została ogłoszona w dniu 26 maja 2010 roku przez Segę. Premiera odbyła się w listopadzie 2010 roku. Sonic Colors wprowadziła do serii Wispy - różnokolorowych kosmitów zapewniających Sonicowi różne moce. Każdy Wisp jest unikalny w swoim wyglądzie, oraz zdolności. Korzystanie z nich bardzo ułatwia przemierzanie poziomu, a czasami jest konieczne. Powraca tu Boost z Sonic Unleashed, ale teraz zasilają go Białe Wispy. Oprócz tego gra nadal łączy rozgrywkę 2D i 3D. Produkcja Gra Sonic Colors została wydana pod koniec 2010 roku i posiada dwie wersję na różne konsole – Wii oraz Nintendo DS. Podobnie jak gra Sonic Unleashed, wersja na Wii płynnie łączy perspektywy 2D i 3D, podczas gdy wersja na Nintendo DS łączy podwójny ekran. Wersja na Wii została opracowana przez Sonic Team oraz Segę, natomiast wersja DS przez Sonic Team i Dimps. Obydwie wersje zostały wydane przez Segę. Przełożonym szefem produkcji był Takashi Iizuka. Morio Kishimoto zajmował się wersją na Wii, natomiast Takao Hiyabayashi – wersją na Nintendo DS. Fabuła Wii Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic Unleashed oraz pokonaniu Dark Gaii, Dr. Eggman ogłasza światu, że rozpoczął nowe życie i na dowód tego wybudował Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki. Składa się on z pięciu planet i jednym centralnym obiektem w środku o nazwie Tropical Resort oraz windą kosmiczną – Terminal Velocity. Sonic i Tails postanawiają go odwiedzić w celu sprawdzenia, czy to co mówi to prawda. Ta jednak szybko wychodzi na jaw, kiedy oboje widzą jak Orbot i Cubot gonią dwóch małych, nieznanych im kosmitów. Sonic szybko je ratuje i odkrywa dzięki jednemu z nich wspaniałą moc. Wkrótce dzięki tłumaczowi Tailsa, zwanego Miles Electric, oboje dowiadują się, że imię jednego z nich to Yacker, i że należy on do gatunku obcej rasy, znanej jako Wispy. Dzięki ich wzajemnej relacji, odkrywają, że Eggman łapie Wispy w celu wyssania z nich dobrej energii – Hyper-go-on i użycia jej w swoich własnych zamiarach. Sojusz z Wispami oraz używanie Hyper-go-on każdego z ich gatunków, pozwala Sonicowi odwiedzić wiele planet i wyłączyć wszystkie generatory, łączące daną planetę z centrum parku na każdej z nich. Ostatecznie jeż szybko dowiaduje się, że Eggman używa energii Wispów jako paliwa do budowy broni potrafiącej kontrolować umysły każdego człowieka na świecie – Mind Control Ray. Niestety przy okazji przekształca je w Nega-Wispy - Wispy pozbawione dobrej energii. Kiedy Doktor próbuje strzelić z niej w Ziemię, kawałek wraku Globotrona, powstałego po walce z Sonicem, uderza w nią, przez co ta eksploduje. Park rozrywki zaczyna wybuchać i eksplodować. Sonic odsyła Tailsa z powrotem do windy kosmicznej. Jeż natomiast staje naprzeciwko ostatecznej broni Eggmana - Nega-Wisp Armora. Jest ona zasilaną przez negatywną energię Wispów. Z pomocą każdego ich rodzaju, Sonic pokonuje wroga, używając najsilniejszej z możliwych zdolności – Final Color Blaster. Nieprawidłowe działanie armaty Nega-Wisp Armor powoduje wytworzenie nieprawdopodobnie silnej czarnej dziury, która niszczy park i wyrzuca Eggmana gdzieś daleko w kosmos. Wispy używają całej swojej mocy, aby zneutralizować czarną dziurę i uratować Sonica, który stracił przytomność. Yacker przywraca dawną formę wszystkim Nega-Wispom. Chwilę potem, Sonic budzi się na Ziemi ciężko dysząc i patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem na Tailsa. Lis przypomina Sonicowi, że wepchnął go do kosmicznej windy, jednak dziękuje mu za ratunek. Po chwili przylatuje Yacker wraz ze swoją rodziną, aby podziękować Sonicowi po czym wszyscy trzej dają sobie piątkę, a Wispy odlatują szczęśliwi na swoją planetę. Nintendo DS Wersja Nintendo DS gry Sonic Colors posiada ten sam scenariusz gry, co na Wii. Jedną z różnic w tej wersji jest to, że tłumacz Tailsa – Miles Electric, działa idealnie i bez zarzutów. Ponadto kiedy Sonic niszczy generator na danej planecie, odblokowuje tym samym możliwość przejścia specjalnych misji z ekskluzywnymi postaciami, które nie są dostępne w wersji na Wii. Na specjalnych poziomach można również zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwalają odblokować sekretnego bossa – Nega-Mother Wispa. Jest to w rzeczywistości matka Yackera, która została opętana przez złą energię Hyper-go-on. Sonic nie ma wyboru i staje z nią do walki jako Super Sonic. Po wygranej walce przez Super Sonica, Nega-Mother Wisp powraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci jako Mother Wisp. Okazuje się, że jest ona kimś więcej, niż tylko matką Yackera – to ona dała życie ich rasie, tworząc Planetę Wispów. Rozgrywka Poziomy w grze Sonic Colors, rozgrywają się zarówno w sekcjach 2D jak i w 3D. Na każdym akcie pojawiają się różne elementy rozgrywki i mnóstwo wrogów. Gra jest oparta na trybie Boostu, przez co gameplay jest podobny do tego z dziennych poziomów gry Sonic Unleashed, a każdy etap można przejść zarówno na jak największą liczbę punktów oraz najlepszą rangę, jak i jak najlepszy czas (chociaż wtedy prawdopodobny jest gorszy wynik). Aby ukończyć większość poziomów należy zdobyć Goal Ring. W pozostałych trzeba zniszczyć Więzienna Kapsułę Wispów. Sonic posiada w grze umiejętności z wspomnianego Sonic Unleashed, takie jak na przykład Stomp. Jest tu również wprowadzony, całkowicie nowy Podwójny Skok, który pozwala Sonicowi na dłuższe utrzymywanie się w powietrzu. Jest to pierwsza gra, w której pojawiają się Moce Kolorów Wispów. Zarówno wersja Wii jak i Nintendo DS, posiada ich ekskluzywne rodzaje. Łącznie w grze jest czterdzieści pięć etapów głównych oraz siedem darmowych w Game Landzie (Eggman Sonic Symulator). Zdobycie odpowiedniej ilości Czerwonych pierścieni na każdym z nich odblokowuje kolejne czternaście poziomów. Wispy Sonic Colors to pierwsza gra z serii o niebieskim Jeżu, w której pojawiają się Wispy. Są obcą rasą nieznaną dotąd Sonicowi i Tailsowi. W grze pozwalają Sonicowi zamieniać się w różne formy pozwalające na przykład na trzymanie się pionowych ścian lub latania. Ogólnie pozwalają graczowi odkrywać nowe ścieżki przejścia etapów, zebrać specjalnie ukryte Pierścienie oraz Czerwone pierścienie lub po prostu ułatwić przejście poziomu. Czerwone pierścienie Czerwone pierścienie pojawiają się na każdym poziomie w grze, za wyjątkiem poziomów z bossami oraz dwóch aktów na Terminal Velocity. Na każdym etapie można zdobyć pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Łącznie w grze jest ich sto osiemdziesiąt. Odnajdywanie ich co dziesięć odblokuje jeden nowy poziom w Game Landzie. Zebranie wszystkich lub większości pierścieni na danym poziomie, za jednym zamachem daje graczowi bonusowe punkty. Dzięki temu zwiększają się jego szanse na osiągnięcie Rangi S. Niektórych Czerwonych pierścieni nie można zdobyć od razu na początku rozgrywki, ponieważ wymagane są do nich Moce Kolorów odblokowywane w późniejszym etapie gry. Tryb Wieloosobowy thumb|225x225px|Dwa Wirtualne Jeże w Game Landzie W trybie wieloosobowym, może brać udział maksymalnie dwóch graczy, jednak tryb ten jest dostępny tylko w wersji na Wii i tylko w Game Landzie. Postaciami dostępnymi w tym trybie są Wirtualne Jeże o kolorach niebieskim i czerwonym. Mogą się oni mierzyć na 21 różnych poziomach. W każdym chodzi o to, aby uzyskać jak najlepszy wynik i dotrzeć do Goal Ring. Wirtualny Jeż posiada te same umiejętności co zwykły Sonic. Z początku dostępnych jest tylko 7 poziomów. Aby odblokować wszystkie, należy zebrać odpowiednią liczbę Czerwonych pierścieni, które są poukrywane na większości poziomów w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki. Postacie Główne postacie Postacie z Nintendo DS *'Cream the Rabbit' – kremowa dziewczynka-królik, przyjaciółka Cheese'a i wszystkich Chao, córka Vanilli. Pojawia się w Tropical Resort. *'Milk' – Chao pojawiający się w Tropical Resort. Orbot i Cubot pomylili go z Wispem i próbowali złapać. *'Silver the Hedgehog' – pochodzący z przyszłości biały jeż o telekinetycznych zdolnościach. Pojawia się w Sweet Mountain. *'Blaze the Cat' – fioletowa kobieta-kot władająca ogniem, księżniczka z Wymiaru Sol, opiekunka Szmaragdów Sol i Jeweled Sceptera. Pojawia się w Sweet Mountain. *'Knuckles the Echidna' – czerwony kolczatka, przyjaciel i rywal Sonica, poszukiwacz przygód, mieszkaniec Anielskiej Wyspy i strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu. Pojawia się w Starlight Carnival. *'Espio the Chameleon' – fioletowy kameleon, ninja i członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. *'Charmy Bee' – pszczoła, zwiadowca i członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Pojawia się w Planet Wisp. *'Vector the Crocodile' – zielony krokodyl o niesamowitej sile, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Pojawia się w Planet Wisp. *'Rouge the Bat' – złodziejka, poszukiwaczka skarbów i agentka rządowa pracująca dla Prezydenta. Pojawia się w Starlight Carnival. *'Amy Rose' – różowa kobieta-jeż, zakochana w Sonicu. Pojawia się w Aquarium Park. *'Big the Cat' – wielki fioletowy kot z pasją do wędkowania i relaksowania się, najlepszy przyjaciel Żabka. Pojawia się w Aquarium Park. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' – czarny jeż, Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia stworzona przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Pojawia się w Asteroid Coaster. *'E-123 Omega' – ostatni i najpotężniejszy robot z serii E-100, pragnie dowieść że jest najlepszym robotem, niszcząc maszyny Eggmana. Pojawia się w Asteroid Coaster. *'Mother Wisp' – matka wszystkich Wispów. Została porwana przez Eggmana i zmieniona w Nega-Mother Wisp - bardzo niebezpiecznego potwora. Poziomy W Sonic Colors istnieje 7 poziomów. Kolejność ich przechodzenia nie jest dokładnie (oprócz Tropical Resort i Terminal Velocity) ustalona i gracz może swobodnie wybierać, który z nich chce przejść po ukończeniu poprzedniego. Ponadto po zebraniu jak największej ilości Czerwonych pierścieni, gracz jest w stanie odblokować czternaście nowych poziomów, dostępnych w Game Landzie, które z siedmioma już dostępnymi dają łączną liczbę 21 dodatkowych poziomów. * Tropical Resort – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki i kosmosu. * Sweet Mountain – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. * Starlight Carnival – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki i kosmosu. * Asteroid Coaster – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki i kosmosu. * Aquarium Park – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki i wodnej. * Planet Wisp – poziom o tematyce lasu i przemysłowej * Terminal Velocity – ostatni poziom o tematyce kosmosu. Inne * Game Land – sztuczny świat, wymyślony przez Doktora Eggmana, który znajduje swój najpopularniejszy rodzaj gry, Sonic Symulator. Gracz może w nim przejść 21 różnych poziomów poprzez znajdowanie Czerwonych pierścieni na różnych etapach gry. Ponadto, kiedy gracz ukończy wszystkie trzy akty na danej planecie, otrzymuje jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. * Specjalny poziom – dostępny tylko w wersji na Nintendo DS, dopiero po zebraniu wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jest to poziom szczególnie podobny do Specjalnego poziomu w grze Sonic Rush z jedyną różnicą, że zamiast zbierać tu pierścienie, Sonic musi zbierać kolorowe kulki jak w Sonic Heroes. Przeciwnicy *Egg Pawn *Spinner *Buzz Bomber *Burrobot *Mole *Moto Bug *Crabmeat *Spiny *Orbinaut *Chopper *Jawz *Sandworm *Aero-Chaser *Big Chaser Bossowie * Rotatatron – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Tropical Resort. * Globotron (DS) – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Tropical Resort. * Captain Jelly – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Sweet Mountain. * Frigate Orcan – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Starlight Carnival. * Refreshinator – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Planet Wisp. * Drillinator (DS) – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Planet Wisp. * Admiral Jelly – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Aquarium Park. * Frigate Skullian – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Asteroid Coaster. * Nega-Wisp Armor – finałowy boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Terminal Velocity. * Nega-Mother Wisp (DS) – finałowy boss z którym walczy Sonic, po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ścieżka dźwiękowa thumb|160px Ścieżkę dźwiękową gry wydano w jednym albumie. Głównym tematem muzycznym jest Reach for the Stars w wykonaniu Jean Paul Makhlouf'a, wraz jego zespołem Cash Cash. Końcową piosenką jest Speak with Your Heart, którą również wykonał zespół Cash Cash. Album Vivid Sound X Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack, wydany w grudniu 2010, zawiera wszystkie utwory muzyczne z gry. Aktorzy głosowi W 2005 roku, SEGA zmieniła aktorów głosowych w grach na tych z Sonic X. Decyzja o zmianie wzbudziła wiele kontrowersji, ponieważ nastąpiła jakiś czas po śmierci Deema Bristowa, aktora który podkładał głos Doktora Eggmana w latach 1998-2004. SEGA potwierdziła jednak, że decyzja o zmianie aktorów była już wcześniej planowana. Nowi aktorzy nie spotkali się z ciepłym przyjęciem przez fanów, którzy domagali się powrotu starych aktorów. Mimo licznych protestów, w tym długiej kampanii prowadzonej przez Ryana Drummonda, pierwotnego aktora głosowego postaci jeża Sonica, SEGA zatrudniła nowych aktorów na miejsce tych z 4Kids w 2010 roku, z wyjątkiem Mike'a Pollocka, aktora podkładającego głos Eggmana w Sonic X. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Adaptacje Archie Comics Numer 219 Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, był komiksową adaptacją wydarzeń z Sonic Colors. Streszczenie thumb|220px|Adaptacja Sonic Colors W komiksie Sonic i Tails przemierzają Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana, jednocześnie zwiedzając i podziwiając go. Nagle zauważają, że Orbot, Cubot, oraz Egg Pawn ścigają nieznanych im dotąd wcześniej kosmitów. Sonic nie wiedząc o co chodzi, postanawia uratować je. Kiedy tak zrobił, jeden z nich o kolorze cyjanowym wszedł do niego i zamienił go w laser, dzięki któremu Sonic zniszczył Egg Pawn, a Orbot i Cubot uciekli. Po jakimś czasie Tails buduje tłumacza, który będzie mógł tłumaczyć co mówi do niego i Sonica jeden z tych kosmitów, tym razem o kolorze białym. Z początku nic nie można zrozumieć, lecz po kilku poprawkach w Miles Electric Tails dowiaduje się, że Eggman chwyta i więzi gatunek kosmitów, zwanych Wispami. Sonic nie zastanawiając się długo postanawia im pomóc, co rozpoczyna całkowicie nową przygodę. Krytyka Recenzje były w dużej większości pozytywne. Z rankingu Matecritic wychodzi, że wersja Wii zdobyła ocenę 78, a wersja DS 79. Gamerankings natomiast przyznał ocenę 78,84% dla wersji Wii, oraz 77,07% dla wersji Nintendo DS. IGN dał ocenę 8.5, dla obu wersji nazywając ją najlepszą grą o Sonicu w czasie tych 18 lat, chwaląc poziomy, grafikę gry, oraz krytykując chociażby ekran Co-op mówiąc, że jeden ekran nie wystarczy dla dwóch jeży. Dał również wersji Wii z "Quick Fix Award" w jego Best of 2010 awards. Famitsu dało wersji Wii 34/40, natomiast wersji DS 32/40. NGamer dał Wii ocenę gry 86%, chwaląc jej rozgrywkę i ścieżkę dźwiękową. Nintendo Power dał wersji Wii 9/10, chwaląc grę jako "sukces", oraz wersji DS, dając ocenę 7,5/10, krytykując niewielką długość gry. Colors otrzymała także nagrodę "Best Wii Graphics", oraz była nominowana do najlepszej gry na Wii w 2010 roku. Official Nintendo Magazine dał wersji Wi ocenę 86%, natomiast wersji DS 85%. Wii Magazine dał wersji Wii 92%, a wersji na Nintendo DS 92%, chwaląc i mówiąc: "There is a good, and he's a Sonic-fan. Joysticq dał grze ocenę 4 z 5 możliwych gwiazdek mówiąc: "Sonic Colors, succesed where so, so many other Sonic games have failed". Eurogamer dał wersji Wii 8/10, nazywając ją "stupefyingly fast and utterly thrilling". GameSpot dał wersji Wii 8/10 chwaląc projekt gry, poczucie dużej prędkości, oraz grafikę, ale krytykując jej źle zaprojektowaną spółdzielnię zabaw. Opinia CNET dawala grze ocenę 4 gwiazdki mówiąc, że gra oferuje mieszankę nowoczesnego Sonica w 3D, oraz klasycznego Sonica przy olśniewającej grafice. 1UP dał wersji Wii rangę B+, nazywając ją najlepszą grą o Sonicu. Wired dała wersji Wii 7/10 chwaląc jej "znakomitą muzykę i kolorową grafikę", oraz "urozmaicone wzornictwo poziomów", oraz krytykując jej nieco "nerwowy sposób kontroli skoków", oraz że późniejsze poziomy są pełne łatwych zgonów. Game Trailers był bardziej krytyczny dla tej gry, dając wersji Wii ocenę 6.4, preferując wersję DS, dając jej ocenę 7.9. GameRadar dał wersji Wii 7/10, chwaląc grywalność i krytykując pewne "łatwe zgony". Game Informer dał wersji Wii wynik 7.0, oraz wersji Nintendo DS 8.5. Jeśli chodzi o polskie portale, Polygamia dała grze ogólną ocenę 4/5. PPE dał z kolei wersji Wii ocenę 7.5/10, oraz 8/10 wersji Nintendo DS. Najlepszą ocenę dał jednak portal Altatest.pl, wystawiając grze ocenę 91/100 i nazywając ją znakomitą. Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Orbot" została użyta w tej grze po raz pierwszy. *Zostały tu połączone stare i te nowoczesne plany Eggmana, ponieważ wykorzystuje zwierzęta do swoich niecnych celów, oraz wykorzystywanie uprawnień istot obcych; tu: Wispy. *Jeśli zamówi się Sonic Colors w GameStop, otrzyma się darmowy, niebieski kapelusz z kolcami jak u Sonica. *Różnice pomiędzy wersjami na Wii i DS: **Wersja Wii oferuje podobny typ rozgrywki do gry Sonic Unleashed, natomiast wersja na Nintendo DS do Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure. **Wersja Wii oferuje 6 aktów (nie licząc Terminal Velocity), oraz jednego bossa na jedną planetę, natomiast wersja DS - 2 akty i bossa na jedną planetę. ***4 kolejne akty zostały zastąpione przez trzy misje, oraz jeden tutorial na strefę. **W wersji na DS, występują również postacie niedostępne w wersji na Wii, a mianowicie są to: Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge oraz E-123 Omega. **W wersji na Wii, jest osiem dostępnych Wispów, natomiast w wersji DS tylko pięć. Sprawia to, że Zielony, Różowy, Purpurowy i Niebieski są dostępne wyłącznie na Wii, natomiast Czerwony i Fioletowy wyłącznie na DS. **W wersji na Wii, Terminal Velocity oferuje 2 akty, oraz jednego głównego Bossa, natomiast w wersji DS oferuje tylko Bossa. **Bossowie jak i rozgrywka jest również różna: ***Pierwszym bossem jest Rotatatron, a czwartym - Refreshinator (Wii). W wersji na DS, pierwszym bossem jest Globotron, a czwartym - Drillinator. ***Podczas walki z drugim i piątym bossem w wersji Wii, Sonic zaczyna walkę na statku, a dopiero potem walczy na zewnątrz jego, podczas gdy w DS Sonic walczy bezpośrednio na zewnątrz statku. **Na Wii, gra rozpoczyna się od razu od pierwszego aktu w Tropical Resort, a pierwsza scenka przerywnikowa jest dopiero po drugim akcie, podczas gdy w wersji DS filmik przerywnikowy jest od razu na początku gry. ***W Wii, Yacker towarzyszy Cyjanowemu Wispowi, natomiast w DS towarzyszy Białemu Wispowi. **W Wii, Miles Electric funkcjonuje źle, co powoduje wiele śmiesznych sytuacji z nim związanych, natomiast w wersji Nintendo DS tłumacz chodzi bez zarzutów, przez co usunięto z nim te żarty. **W wersji na Wii, Yacker znika na Planet Wisp, natomiast w wersji DS znika on w Aquarium Park. **W wersji na DS, scena, w której Eggman, Orbot i Cubot są zasysani przez czarną dziurę została usunięta. **W wersji na Wii, Szmaragdy Chaosu można zdobyć w Game Landzie, podczas gdy w wersji na DS, można je zdobyć po przejściu specjalnych poziomów, które również są dostępne tylko w tej wersji. **W wersji na Wii, Czerwone pierścienie służą do odblokowywania poziomów w Game Landzie oraz trybu rozgrywki z Super Soniciem, natomiast w wersji na DS, służą do odblokowywania różnych ilustracji i muzyki. *Jest to pierwsza gra w serii, w której Sonic może wykonywać podwójny skok po Sonic R. *''Sonic Colors'' to druga gra, w której Eggman chce kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludzi za pomocą broni. Pierwszą jest Sonic Jump. *Wispy w wersji Wii oraz DS różnią się za wyjątkiem Białego, Cyjanowego, Żółtego, oraz Pomarańczowego Wispa. **Można je także stosować inaczej w zależności od wersji. *Jeśli gracz cały czas będzie wciskał przycisk skoku kiedy Sonic jest w wodzie, a następnie wynurzy się z wody, wtedy skoczy wyżej. *Jest to ostatnia gra Sonica, która została utworzona na DS, jako że przenośna wersja Sonic Generations wydano już na Nintendo 3DS. *Jest to pierwsza gra na konsole przenośne, w których Sonic może użyć Stomp Attack. *Gdy maszyna kontroli umysłów Doktora Eggmana wybuchła, trafia w księżyc, a nie w Ziemię. Jest to bezpośrednie odniesienie do Sonic Adventure 2. *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D, w której Sonic może przekształcić się Super Sonica oraz przechodzić nim normalne poziomy. *Podczas jednych z ogłoszeń, Eggman wspomina o żółtym samochodzie trafionym przez asteroidę z rejestracją "1NOM155". Może być to odniesienie do innej gry Segi - Crazy Taxi. *Pod koniec gry pokazano ekran Miles Electric. Tails mówił, że kod tam użyty jest w formacie binarnym, jednak widać go w formacie szesnastkowym. *W przeciwieństwie do innych gier, Sonic po zdobyciu więcej niż 100 pierścieni nie otrzymuje dodatkowego życia. Dotyczy to tylko wersji Wii. **Kiedy gracz osiągnie Rangę A lub S, może zyskać 1 lub 3 życia, a czasami nawet cztery. **Można to zrobić atakując wynik pokazany na ekranie, np. takim atakiem jak Stomp. Wtedy właśnie może wylecieć dodatkowe życie. *Sonic jest zaskoczony, że Eggman zniewolił całą planetę, jako że zrobił to już w Sonic CD na Little Planet. *Podczas jednego z przerywników filmowych Tails nazwał Eggmana "Nosehair", co Sonic przekształcił na "McNosehair". *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D z Soniciem, w której gracz od razu po rozpoczęciu gry zostaje przeniesiony do pierwszego etapu, a nie jak to bywało wcześniej – do filmu początkowego. *Po napisach końcowych aby pokazać co dzieje się z Eggmanem, Orbot mówi "What's up with those things anyway?", natomiast napisy pokazały "What's up with those guys anyway?". *W instrukcji obsługi w obu wersjach, Nega-Wisp przypadkowo został nazwany "Mega-Wisp". *W wersji na DS, Aquarium Park zostało błędnie zapisane, jako "Acquarium". *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której wszystkie etapy rozgrywane są na planetach, nie licząc Terminal Velocity, a żaden nie rozgrywa się na Ziemi. *Gra posiada klasyczne umiejętności, takie pływanie oraz pchanie. *Większość wrogów w grze pochodzi z klasycznych gier, jak na przykład Crabmeat. *Różne poziomy w Game Land wykazują powiązanie do poziomów z innych planet, jak np. te zielone wykazują podobieństwo do Tropical Resort. *Kiedy Sonic biegnie, jego ręce nie są zaciśnięte w pięści jak to było w poprzednich grach. Sytuacja powtarza się również w Sonic Generations. *Na końcu gry Eggman mówi, że ma już kolejny "plan". Nie wiadomo dokładnie co to był za plan, bo prawdopodobnie zrezygnował z niego w Sonic Generations na rzecz Time Eater. *Niektóre fragmenty muzyki podczas walki z finałowym bossem brzmią podobnie do Endless Possibility z Sonic Unleashed. *W wersji na Wii, Sonic Simulator może zmieniać kolory poprzez naciśnięcie dowolnego przycisku na Wii Remote lub Nunchuk. *W akcie 3 Aquarium Park, istnieje druga droga do ukończenia poziomu. en:Sonic Colors es:Sonic Colors Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Nintendo DS Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2010 roku